


Picking up the Boss

by CrunchySalad



Series: Fandom Stocking 2012 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Before Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno has to convince Rufus to leave a party, and he's happy to use all the skills at his disposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking up the Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanakiBH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/gifts).



Rufus Shinra was, by all accounts, an intelligent person. Too intelligent for his own good, Tseng sometimes said, but Reno didn't know anything about that. All Reno knew was that Rufus was basically his boss and due some amount of respect because of it. Because, yeah, Reno could be a smartass most of the time, but he took his job seriously and was loyal to the company that had given him a better career opportunity than just "petty criminal," which is what he most likely would have ended up as if Tseng hadn't pulled him out of the cesspool of a slum he had grown up in.

But all of that just made his current situation all the more awkward.

"Recreational drug user," Tseng had told him. "He's not addicted, he's too smart for that, but that doesn't stop him from indulging every now and then when he knows that he has the time. We actually prefer it, because when he's high he's not plotting to ruin his father, which is generally a good thing. Unfortunately, President Shinra has an important social function tomorrow that he wants his son to attend. We need him lucid by then."

So, yeah, now Reno was at one of those behind-closed-doors parties he had only ever heard of before. One of those shindigs thrown in a luxurious penthouse apartment in one of the topmost floors above-plate, so high-class it smelled like money. Reno felt vaguely uncomfortable in his standard-issue suit but was doing a damned good job of pretending that he wasn't. . . fake it 'till you make it, they always said. So here he was in some hoity-toity apartment where the lights were dimmed to the point of barely being on at all and the glowing city lights outside the floor-to-ceiling windows did more to illuminate the space. There was loud music pulsing through the air and bodies strewn almost everywhere, relaxed and idle in the way the rich so often were. These were kids that had never worked a day in their lives and were content to keep it that way.

As Reno walked through the crowd, he brushed up against a tall, young woman who was wearing something that might have passed as a dress, if it had more fabric. It still looked like it had cost more money that Reno would make in his life, though. She frowned down at him and he smirked up at her.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

She sniffed and walked away, apparently above deigning to grace the guttertrash with an answer. Not like Reno cared. He made his way through the crowd, looking for one individual in particular. He found him in a small antechamber off of the living room and leading to a bedroom, where Rufus was lounging in an oversized armchair like a king on his throne. There were even attendants around him in the form of friends gathered around a low table, snorting lines of some new designer drug off the smooth glass. Rufus himself looked like he was already gone, his eyes clouded and every limb relaxed.

"Sir," Reno said, standing up straight and tall in front of Rufus, doing his best to be heard over the loud music without yelling. "The company sent me to bring you home."

For a while Rufus just looked at him. Just stared. And as glassy and glazed over as his eyes looked, Reno still couldn't help but feel like Rufus was analyzing him and seeing through him all at the same time. Rufus' friends snickered around them, but they seemed like idiots, anyway.

"I assume it's important, for you to disturb me now."

And even when he was high, even when his voice was tempered with a certain languidness, Rufus still spoke with authority. It always made it easy for Reno to forget that Rufus was actually younger than him by a few years.

"Yes, sir," Reno replied, because he really couldn't have said anything else. His job was to bring Rufus back, and he had to do what he had to do to finish his job.

"Is my old man dead?"

Reno didn't reply for a few seconds, a little surprised by how easy and casual the words were, but then he shook his head. "No, sir."

"Then I can't imagine what could be so important as to intrude on my personal time."

The peanut gallery snickered some more and Rufus turned away to talk with them, effectively ending the conversation with Reno. Reno's ears burned. He didn't particularly care what these little snots thought of him, but he wasn't going to go back to Shinra Tower without Rufus.

"Sir," Reno said, "there's an important party in Junon tomorrow that your father wants to you go to. There are supposed to be a lot of really important people there."

Rufus just ignored him, content instead to laugh with his friends over some shared joke.

"Vice President Shinra," Reno said, louder, in a tone that bordered on insubordination.

Rufus turned back to Reno with a bored expression. "Did I not dismiss you already? My apologies. You are dismissed."

"Vice President Shinra, you'll need to come with me."

And Rufus was looking at him now, really looking at him, and even with the cloudiness of his eyes, Reno felt a shiver go through his body from being subjected to Rufus' stare. The friends had gone quiet. Rufus raised a hand and they all scrambled to get up and go, leaving Reno alone with Rufus. As the door clicked shut with a noise that sounded much too final, Reno couldn't help but feel like he had made some kind of horrible mistake. The music was now only a low thrum behind the now-closed door, and it made Reno feel even more removed from the world outside. Rufus turned away to sip from a glass full of what must have been alcohol, leaving Reno to fidget in front of him.

"Boss?" Reno asked, when he felt a little too awkward doing nothing but shift from foot to foot.

"So you say that my father wants me at a party." Rufus still wasn't looking at Reno, eyes focused on the swirling of amber liquid in his tumbler. "But you don't say why I should lift a finger to do anything that old man wants me to do."

Reno frowned. He was prepared to just stun Rufus with his electro-mag rod and carry him out of there, but that was absolutely his last resort, if only because he knew Rufus would make his life hell for it. Tseng could protect him to a certain extent, but. . .

"Maybe you can do something to make it worth my while." Rufus looked up at Reno and parted his legs, slowly and deliberately, so that there was a wide space in between them. His left hand dropped to his inner thigh, drawing attention to the groin of his perfectly-pressed pants.

If Reno didn't know better, he would think that Rufus Shinra was propositioning. . . oh. Well, this was a situation he never thought he would be in. Sure, fucking the boss over the boss' desk was a fantasy he might jerk off to every now and then, and he had definitely dreamed about sucking Rufus' cock, but he never thought something like that would actually happen. For one thing, Rufus had never even given him a second glance. Was this just because Rufus was stoned?

"Well?" Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"Umm. . . yeah. Sure thing." Because, after all, Reno was never the type to let a good opportunity go to waste. He could feel Rufus' cold stare on him as he walked over. As he sank to his knees. The music, already low, seemed to fade even more into the background, and Reno tried to cover up his nerves with a smirk and a wink. "I wouldn't mind making this part of my job description, yo."

No answer, but Reno didn't expect Rufus to give him one for that comment. No answer, just icy blue eyes fixed on his every movement, and Reno pretending that he didn't give a fuck. Still, even with his penchant for keeping up appearances, Reno couldn't help but fumble with the zipper just a little bit. It was enough to prompt a soft snicker from Rufus.

"You're a clumsy one, aren't you?"

"You won't be saying that in a minute, boss," Reno said, right before he was rewarded by the sight of soft, smooth flesh. So Rufus Shinra went commando. Wasn't that interesting to know? Reno wrapped his hand around Rufus' still flaccid cock and pulled it out. . . and what a sight Rufus made then and there. Eyes glazed over, hair just a little dishevelled, long, limp dick hanging out of the folds of his otherwise pristine suit. Reno took a mental picture before leaning forward and slipping Rufus' cock between his lips. It wasn't difficult to swallow the whole thing in just one gulp, considering it wasn't hard at all, and soon enough Reno could relish the feeling and knowledge of having Rufus' dick in his mouth. He was actually sucking off one of the most powerful people in the world, and it gave him a heady rush.

Reno took his time licking and sucking, just enjoying the heavy feeling of having Rufus in his mouth, enjoying the way Rufus' fingers came to tangle in his hair. The fingers tugged and pulled a little bit, not gently, although Reno didn't mind. He kind of liked it. What he didn't enjoy so much was when, after some time working at Rufus' cock, Rufus was still limp in his mouth. He pulled off a little bit, but then Rufus' fingers were twisting in the hairs at the nape of his neck, roughly pulling him back down his cock. Reno gagged just a little bit as his nose mashed against Rufus' pubic hair before he forced himself to relax.

"Don't stop, you little slut," Rufus said, his voice cruel. "Get my dick nice and hard."

A shiver ran through Reno's body. He felt his own cock twitch inside of his pants as Rufus held his head tight to Rufus' groin. Yeah. . . yeah, he definitely wouldn't have minded adding this to his job description. And finally Rufus was responding, growing hard inside Reno's mouth, forcing his way down Reno's throat.

"Yeah, that's right. How do you like that? You like choking on my big dick?"

Yes, sir, Reno wanted to say, but the most he could do was moan around the cock in his mouth. He was able to push back against Rufus's fingers enough to give himself a little bit of breathing room, and then he really started going to town. . . or he would have, if Rufus hadn't grabbed the sides of his head and held it in place. Reno, smart enough to know what was coming, relaxed his throat before Rufus started to move his hips, fucking Reno's mouth like it was his personal sex toy.

"You like that, don't you?" Rufus asked. "A slut like you, you must love having a nice huge piece of meat ramming down your throat. Probably the only thing you'd like more is having a big dick behind you, raping your ass at the same time."

Reno moaned. His hands fumbled at his own zipper. He was so hard it hurt, so it was a relief when he was able to pull out his own cock and start stroking it.

"Maybe I should do you a favor and call in one of my friends. He can fuck your ass while I fuck your mouth. . . two big dicks inside of you, skewering you. Treating you like the two-bit whore you are."

Reno was so hard that he was leaking, pre-come coming out to coat his rapidly moving fingers. He could imagine it, could imagine Rufus calling one of his friends in here and offering up Reno's ass like it was his property. And Reno wouldn't say anything. He would just take it, would let them use him like he was nothing more than a receptacle for their semen, just a convenient set of holes for them to get off in. Like all he was good for was taking cock. And with that thought Reno came, his eyes squinting shut, his cock jerking before shooting out thick, white trails of come onto the expensive rug.

Rufus wasn't much longer, murmuring dirty little nothings before pulling his cock completely out of Reno's mouth. Reno opened his mouth, wanting to protest. . . he wanted to taste Rufus' semen when he came, he wanted to hold it in his mouth and swallow it. But before he could do anything more than make an ineffectual little whimper, he felt hot come hit his face, spurting over his eyes, his cheeks, his lips. Some of it dripped into his mouth and he caught it with his tongue to savor the taste. When he opened his eyes, Rufus was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"You look good with my come all over your face," Rufus said, his hand moving to wipe some of it off from around Reno's eye area. Once his fingers were covered with the stuff he let Reno suck it off. "Really, what a sad little cum whore."

And then he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Reno's forehead. It was a surprisingly affectionate gesture that had Reno's stomach doing a flip flop before he told himself not to read too much into it. This was Rufus Shinra, after all. The only person the man cared about was himself; that much was common knowledge.

"Don't we have somewhere to go?" Rufus asked.

Reno nodded his head and tried not to think about the kiss that he could still feel on his forehead. He followed Rufus downstairs, always careful to stay two steps behind, until they were at the curb. There was a security detail of three black cars waiting. The chauffeur of the middle car opened the door for Rufus, and Reno made his way to the back car, where he helped himself into the leather interior. Rude was there waiting for him, and he gave Reno a funny look.

"What's up with you?" Rude asked. "You look like the cat who ate the canary."

Reno was sure he did; he wasn't taking any pains to hide the thrumming feel of contentedness that was washing through him at the moment. He helped himself to the premium liquor that came standard-issue in all these Shinra cars and draped his arms over the back seat. "Oh, I got to sample something a lot better than a canary."

Rude blinked a few times. And then, because he had already figured Reno out in the short time that had been working together, a look of horror dawned on his face. "Reno, no. The vp?"

"What can I say?" Reno's smile grew even larger. "I've got skills, yo."

Rude sighed and shook his head. "You know he's not going to remember. . . whatever you two did. It's that drug he's taking these days. It gives you an impossibly deep buzz and makes you feel all kinds of good, but once it's out of your system you can't remember anything that happened while you were on it."

Reno crossed his arms behind his head and leaned even further backward, a smirk on his face. "I'll have to jog his memory sometime, then."

"Whatever, man." Rude sighed. "Just don't lose your job over it."

Reno couldn't stop smiling the whole way back to headquarters.


End file.
